


Cross Currents

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigation into what happened on Gauda Prime has unintended consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Currents

'He said his name was Roj Blake!' They had already gone through her story several times now, and she was reasonably, but not too, consistent in what she said – enough so to #almost# convince that she was telling the full truth, rather than parroting a pre-defined tale. On this particular area of her version of events, at least, that was.  
'And you believed him?' Genuine curiosity.  
'He resembled the pictures I had seen in the Federation archives.'  
'They bear no such resemblance now.' Nor to the person he remembered. He knew several people capable of doing the computer manipulation and who might have had had motivations to do so, and, possibly, opportunity – so there were undoubtedly more operating outside his attention, and all for more reasons than he could think of from the reasonable to the bizarre, and also just for amusement or "because they could."  
'Then they have been tampered with.'  
'By whom then?' He would not admit to agreeing with her - and others' unprompted suggestions and suppositions could be productive.  
'Not by me – wasn't trained for that.' Which #was# plausible given her actions and previous statements. 'Perhaps it was them already here – or the other group who came.'  
'This group of bounty hunters? The newcomers? How? And why now? They are unlikely to have friends in high places to do it for them – and it would be foolish to leave it until someone had seen both images of Blake.' That someone who became involved in the situation here might know Blake from a previous occasion, or might have caught sight of the earlier image was obviously not part of the calculations of whoever had tampered with the records. However strange oversights and coincidences did happen - and could work both ways.  
'Perhaps they only now managed to do it,' Arlen speculated.  
'As the Federation were moving in? Perhaps the Federation had another spy here, operating under deeper cover than you.' Which #was# possible.  
'Why would the Federation want to do that?'  
'Even a low ranking field officer like you must know the complexity of the Federation administration.' Sarkoff regretted they were not speaking in the Lindori dialect, which could convey niceties of contempt better. 'And what makes you think it is only the Federation that might have placed spies here?'  
'Why would anyone else want to do that?' She was demonstrating why she would never be anything more than a field officer – if she survived in her present career. Lindor had had a presence on nearby Gauda Prime for some time, given recent developments – and so, he assumed, had other independent and semi-autonomous planets and groupings in the region. Not that Sarkoff concerned himself much with the operational details of such activities – beyond knowing how to recognise some of the set-ups and their operators on the planets he visited. On occasion it was appropriate to thus communicate indirectly with leaders elsewhere – or at least not complicate operations to which he would be neutral or positively inclined if he knew more detail - or even to point out "where improvements could be made."  
'My dear Arlen...'  
'I an nobody's dear anything. I am just Arlen.' She was getting flustered – which suited his purposes.  
'I can believe that. Back to what we are trying to resolve.'  
'What interest do you have in what happened here anyway?' A trace of Arlen’s more usual surliness as well as curiosity – not just trying to divert his attention. 'And why are you here?' She might, if she knew what to do, talk her way out of the situation she found herself in.  
'Gauda Prime is close to Lindor, so we have an interest in it. I am here to negotiate trade and other agreements once the situation is normalised on this planet.' This was the official version of his activities - and was at least partially true.  
'I meant this base.'  
'You ask too many impertinent questions, child,' Sarkoff replied sharply, but decided to respond anyway - to clarify the story he would present. 'I was asked to. You suggested it was the real Roj Blake here – so it was decided to have a neutral investigator and so avoid charges of Federation propaganda and resulting popular disbelief.' Or so the newly installed commander, Thule would say in his report: there was an element of truth in the statement. There were enough odd rumours among the security reports that crossed Sarkoff's presidential desk for him to have accepted the request - and his own actual connection with Blakewas all but unknown. 'You came to Gauda Prime... six Federation Standard months ago. Why?' Like anyone regularly involved in interplanetary activities switching between various calendars when necessary was almost automatic.  
'Do you think the Federation would take over a planet like this knowing nothing about it?'  
'Don’t teach me my job, child!' Sarkoff replied. 'I know what spies do. You were also looking for potential Federation bases.' There had been no official statements of the Federation's intent to the Lindori authorities – a discourtesy which had told Sarkoff much.  
'Of course.' She had nothing to lose by being honest here.  
'One reason you infiltrated this group.'  
'Yes. I met one of those connected to the base in an altercation with three other bounty hunters.'  
'All conveniently dead, by your account.'  
'It was them or us. The survivor identified himself as Roj Blake and brought me here.'  
'Did he say he was Roj Blake the rebel? Not someone else using the name? That is not unknown.' The Federation authorities were still concentrating on rebels, particularly the most well known ones – rather than attempting to control the increasingly independent local and regional leaders or those pursuing their own agendas on a more low-key basis – who might well be more effective as opposition or successor leaders, or disruptive of their activities.  
'It is necessary to investigate any lead,' Arlen replied. 'And when I was given to understand that rebel activities actually occurred here on this base I had to pursue the matter further.'  
Sarkoff himself had come here in part for the same reason. 'Perhaps,' he mused, 'they were creating their own traps. What better way to capture other bounty hunters – or Federation spies – than dangling such a prize in front of them? And not all those operating against the Federation's authorities are rebels – the Amagons for example.' It was obvious the name meant nothing to Arlen. 'And you did not do a good job did you – in either of your roles – of protecting your Blake. You allowed an injured and understandably confused potential recruit to misinterpret the situation and cause someone else to shoot Blake. It will not do much for your career.'  
'They were all stunned, so they can be tried,' Arlen replied dismissively.  
'The appearance of failure…' Would she be tried for that, or would she disappear into the increasingly chaotic legal system, already stalling some aspects of the Federation's activities? He would not hinder her making use of any such opportunity should it arise – and she could be useful thereafter.  
'What them above think is a demotion is no better no worse than any posting... usually.'  
Sarkoff decided he would get no further with her now - and that she was not necessarily wrong. He indicated to the guard to remove her, and considered his options in his few moments of peace.

****

'Good stuff this,' Thule, the base commander said, finishing the glass.  
'You think so?' Sarkoff was glad he did not have to drink the military’s ordinary wine. He now saw one way of getting rid of the unwanted but unrefusable gift from a recent official visit.  
'What do you think of Arlen and her story?' Thule asked.  
'She was here for a purpose which was not defined to you, and in carrying it out she met someone who called himself Roj Blake...'  
'Eighteen self-proclaimed Roj Blakes at the last count. I checked,' Thule said. 'As there has been no reliable sighting of Blake the rebel since – about the time of the Galactic War, they think they can use his name for their own purposes. And Arlen just let her enthusiasm get ahead of common sense and practicalities.' He shrugged. 'Can quite see why - might put that comment in my report.' He had nothing to lose from the minor courtesy - and the favour might even be returned.  
'What do you think happened to Blake?' Sarkoff was curious to hear opinions.  
'Perhaps he’s dead. Or he saw the error of his ways. Perhaps he’ll come back when we least expect it. There seems to be more activity going on lately. Some people are even arranging meetings between various of the semi-independents – as soon as we get the resources we'll make them see who’s actually in control – these days.'  
'Such as the one involving the now vanished Zukan and his neighbours?’ The latter were already happily carving up Zukan's territories between them. A recent document Sarkoff had seen had given probabilities of what was likely to happen next, most of which tended towards elimination of several participants. Discrete inquiries had been made with the relevant leaders offering his services as negotiator, and the response was positive: his other activities were known to them and approved of.  
'Yes. Perhaps Blake was involved there.'  
'Perhaps.' Sarkoff was not going to admit he knew exactly who was involved there from indirect sources, nor the extent to which he himself was also involved in organising the opposition to the regime. The more practical of those opposed to the present system recognised such organisation was the way forward. 'And whoever it was would rather organise cooperation than blow up equipment as many rebels do.'  
'True - not all of them are stupid. You don’t mind investigating what precisely went on here?'  
'Of course not – I enjoy detective stories. Perhaps when I retire I will write them myself, instead of the usual promptly forgotten memoirs.'  
'I might even read them.' No insult intended or taken.

****

'You are?' Apart from being interviewee number ... did it matter?  
'Trooper Vyvyen Sir.' Slightly nervous respect.  
First to put the trooper at ease. Sarkoff poured himself a coffee, indicated Vyvyen could join him – the gesture could be seen as courtesy nothing more, whatever the actual intent.  
'Make yourself comfortable. Why did you join up?' He came from the Outer Worlds, Sarkoff judged.  
'Not much to do where I came from – I joined for the prospects.' A familiar story: others had implied that there were fewer prospects in fact than they had been led to believe.  
'Finding it more exciting than what you left?' Small talk it might seem, but from the many fragments of information gathered in such conversations he could judge the state of the Federation.  
'Well… Suppose most jobs are boring at times.'  
'Even mine, yes,' Sarkoff said with a smile. 'Some politicians talk a lot and say little. There is much paperwork that is only important to those setting it up.' Vyvyen indicated his dislike of such activities. 'You get paid more?' Sarkoff suggested.  
'Yes…' There was a hint of something else in the reply.  
'If rumours that the Federation may only pay their soldiers in kind rather than money have reached me as President of Lindor, then…' He paused to see the response.  
Trooper Vyvyen looked at him in surprise. Doubtless that piece of "information" would soon be circulating among his fellow soldiers. There were rumours enough about the Federation's finances to give the story plausibility – some were even partially true. The suggestion had been one of those in the "unlikely to be practical or even explored" category of the list.  
'How would you pay taxes on that – not that I understand taxation.' The Federation’s system was ramshackle to the point of incomprehensibility even to experts - who were well paid enough for those so minded outside the Federation to get involved as such.  
'Who apart from those who make and interpret the rules does?' Sarkoff asked with a smile, and looked at his notes, continued. 'Let us turn to what happened on the base.' This was safer ground for Vyvyen. 'You were part of the group sent to gain control of this base?'  
'Yes. Nice place, even if it was occupied by bounty hunters or rebels or whatever.' Vyvyen was not committing himself to who exactly had occupied this place. 'Better place than… many I've been to.' Had Vyvyen intended to say his barracks? So some of his colleagues had said or implied.  
'Sometimes people masquerade as something they are not, to gain an advantage.' Sarkoff replied smoothly. 'And these groups can link up when it is to their benefit.'  
'Suppose so.'  
'And they have a good place through not paying taxes,' Sarkoff suggested. Vyvyen grinned. 'So tell me – did you see what happened in the tracking gallery?'  
'No: I was going through the rest of the base.' Vyvyen said, looking slightly puzzled.  
'What is it? Did you see something?' Sarkoff did not wish to put words into Vyvyen's mouth.  
'I can't quite define it. The feel of the place. Too big for one thing. Not like other bases of people like these I have been to.' Others had said the same thing. 'Too many computers and other resources.'  
'We do not know yet what this place was like when they took over.'  
'Yes, that could be it,' Vyvyen acknowledged. 'A Federation base left over from the old days - or the local lot.'  
'Perhaps some bounty hunters are operating elsewhere.'  
'Doubt they'll come back here if they've heard anything about us being here. Or it's some sort of bluff - we are meant to think others will be coming, even though there's nobody there – and so all the computer equipment – which will do even less than it appears to. We've done that ourselves.'  
The rest of the conversation yielded nothing, beyond an acknowledgement that the defenders had fought courageously, and more hints of uncertain troop loyalties.

****

'You are?' Sarkoff was now dealing with the last few of the Federation forces involved with this base. He would be glad when it was over. The rebels could wait till tomorrow. Gaudean days were longer than Lindor’s, though its year was shorter - and the Federation Standard Year was shorter still.  
'Captain Ellas Sir.'  
A repeat of a now familiar story. Ellas saw the incursion as a job to be done, in response to an official request for a Federation presence. Ellas saw the bounty hunters as being lower than rebels.  
'Why?' Sarkoff asked.  
'The rebels have a reason for their actions - even if it is fighting the Federation, or ... those who are overenthusiastic about re-imposing control.' Who were always in other parts of the military. 'The bounty hunters just go for money - work for you one day, and someone else the next, for a few credits more.' He was not the only Federation military to express similar views.  
'I agree with you there,' Sarkoff admitted.  
'Well, I might have been able to tell you more had I not ordered my men to switch off the alarms.' They had gone off a couple of times since - and Sarkoff agreed with the priority.  
'Why? What would have been different?'  
'Well, we were the ones who went into the room where it had all happened. Just after it happened.'  
It was surprising how often the most interesting things were kept till last – and how often they were thought the least important.  
'Where Arlen was?'  
'Yes – including the one she claims is Blake.' Waiting for independent confirmation.  
'So what did you see, delayed as you were? I can understand about the alarms being distracting.'  
'There were people lying all over the place. Apart from one of them, still standing, that is. He was one of a group... dressed differently from the others.'  
'Presumably these groups link up with each other on occasion.’ Sarkoff suggested. ‘Perhaps it was an old quarrel now being resolved.'  
'Yes – possibly. Several of them had been shot before we got in the room. I don’t know what Arlen's been telling you, but we found her unconscious like the rest of them.'  
'Ah.' A response seemed necessary. 'As for the last man standing?'  
'He was standing over the one Arlen calls Blake…'  
'Just call him Blake for convenience.'  
'Once had three troopers all with the same name,' Ellas said with a laugh, 'and they thought it most convenient at times.'  
'I am sure they did.' Sarkoff could imagine. 'So, this last man standing?' If it was the real Blake, Sarkoff knew who he wanted the protector to be.  
'It was weird. There he was standing over Blake, ready to fire, like something out of the propaganda pictures – "Honouring or protecting the fallen leader" - you know them.' Sarkoff did: going round military and other museums was an occasional part of his job. Most such pictures fell into the "failed kitsch" category - at best. It was surprising how unimaginative military artists could be, wherever and whenever they worked - or perhaps it was the taste of their patrons. Ellas continued. 'The odd thing was – he was smiling.'  
'Most strange. Why do you think he would do that?'  
'Perhaps – he had nothing left to lose, and this was the way he wanted to go. Whatever else I can understand that – more than the administrators squabbling over bits of information of no use to them and access to people who matter even less than them, and some petty supposed advantage.'  
'As they say – more words, less access to actual power.'  
'We say it slightly differently.' He was obviously "avoiding a military version" - Sarkoff knew a number of them.

****

'So what do you make of the situation, President Sarkoff?' Thule asked – another one who would refer hereafter to "My friend the President." Which suited Sarkoff's plans.  
'I will have to interview the prisoners.'  
'Might that not be dangerous?'  
'There are still bounty hunters on this planet?'  
'Yes – they'll probably be skulking around for years.'  
'Well – tell them what the bounty on them will be if I am... damaged.' Though there were worse deaths than the quick one so promised... not that he wished to die yet.  
'Yes – I will arrange it.' Thule refilled his glass. 'Still going to take this lot of bounty hunters to remove your Lindori undesirables?'  
'If they are suitable.' If they were the rebels he thought they were. No need to mention the "undesirables" were Federation spies and other inconveniences. ‘So you will let them take personal belongings - and end up with a base free of all claims, and no contradictions in your paperwork. What more could you want?'  
'A pay rise - who wouldn't?' Sarkoff suspected his earlier comments to Vyvyen and others were already circulating and, given the nature of such rumours, being embellished and provided with collaborative "evidence." It would be interesting to see how and when the official denials would develop.  
'Any information on what this place was before?'  
'Not yet – it would be useful if we had the proverbial Orac, which can apparently access any information at a moment's notice. Not that anyone knows what it looks like. Could be this piece of equipment.' A wave at a clear rectangular box full of components.  
'Where did you find that?'  
'Outside in a storage area - does nothing.'  
'Well, it would fit in with my present theory.' The one Sarkoff would present Thule with, that was, rather than his actual ideas.  
Sudden interest. 'Being?'  
'From what your men say this base is too large for a group of bounty hunters.'  
'Yes? So they were rebels as well?' Prospects of promotion obviously glittered.  
'This base has been reused many times,' That was obvious from even a cursory inspection – the angles of walls and corridors, and the way equipment did not fit the rooms.  
'Agreed – though it’s probably from the old days.' What was the saying about the golden age always being in the past? From what Sarkoff had studied, however, certain historical periods had been better than the present one.  
'Gauda Prime is on the edge of the Federation and other territories – these people were engaged in a range of dubious activities, some of which we will never discover, all of which were for gain, financial or otherwise. Thus they would want a larger base than necessary, so it could serve as a meeting place for all and sundry. This object is probably some sort of attempt at a translation or linking device between different computers – general memory unit, whatever, and was not presently needed, or was the usual piece of equipment used in bargaining.'  
'Seems more likely than this is the site of the next Freedom City,' indicating the base, 'and that,' the device, 'is the basis of the Big Wheel. We just came at a quiet time – unfortunately. And this piece of communications equipment suffered the same fate as the other stuff when the base was overrun.’ Most of the base's programming had gone into a standard automatic clearance sequence that the military themselves used under such circumstances. Some at least of the information would be sent elsewhere beforehand. The theory was just plausible enough to be true: it would, no doubt, now be worked into the official records, as Thule had been prompted to think of it for himself.  
'Probably. I would like a favour... I have become interested in such objects for my museum.' Sarkoff was relying on his reputation as a collector – and the equipment under discussion did not seem as damaged as suggested. The Presidential museum had long existed – serving, among other reasons, as a place for holding unwanted diplomatic gifts, and, more recently, as a means for covert communications. It was also a popular Lindori tourist sight.  
A hundred credits for "general funds" and the promise of the remaining wine later and Sarkoff took possession with an option on anything else interesting found.  
'Tell me President – we have troops everywhere, and suppressant drugs, and ongoing discontent. You on Lindor and the outer planets do not, and have little or none. Why?'  
Tricky question, even if it was not going to be reported back.  
Sarkoff considered his reply. 'The politicians and the people agreed not to bother each other too much in what they are doing, unless there is some particular issue the population wish us to act upon, whereupon we do, in some manner. And sufficient means are provided for the transfer of information indirectly, so that most issues can be resolved before they become problems.' Sarkoff got up - Thule would now feel honour-bound to end the conversation. 'One last thing for now. If Arlen was a loyal Federation officer, why did she let Blake get shot? She could not be certain what would happen – what Tarrant himself would do. Think of the prestige of whoever brought Blake, if it were to be him, back to Earth alive - rather than subject to a potentially lethal crossfire - whoever came might have had an active weapon.'  
Sarkoff saw that the suggestion had hit its mark. He had been speculating in part – to divert attention.

****

Sarkoff had acquired some basic knowledge of technology as a result of his historical interests, but his latest "toy" remained stubbornly quiet – it appeared something was missing. He put it aside until his own experts could look at it - he knew where his limits were. Too late in the Gaudean day to think about such matters.  
He had enough experience of reports and cover-ups to see that Arlen's report, on further examination, was more puff than information, and she was probably up to something more nefarious than she claimed. As it was they had her testimony alone so far - those on the base had remained silent. If she had acted with a little more care the Federation might have known more about what was going on here.  
She had failed to consider the possibility that Tarrant - where had Sarkoff heard the name before, in a completely different context? - might have had colleagues who had disappeared into the confusion then occurring on Gauda Prime. Sarkoff would lead Thule to make this deduction on their next discussion. Sins of omission could annoy the Federation administration as much, or more, as sins of commission, and it would help divert the commander’s attention from Sarkoff's true purpose.  
If it was the real Blake who had been shot, he could not have been here long, or he would have made contact with Lindor. Unless he wished to prevent Sarkoff from being forced to act prematurely – which was a possibility. Avon had made contact after the Intergalactic war almost two Lindori years before - the entire crew had had to bail out of the ship, and neither Jenna nor Blake had yet returned. Sarkoff had agreed to get in touch if hearing from the two being elsewhere - and there had been occasional communications from the Liberator group thereafter. From some of his diplomatic and other conversations he found that others were being so asked - one thread in the creation of a common anti-Federation alliance.  
If it was a fake Blake - working on his own account, or as somebody’s puppet - he could not have emerged until after the real one had become established as a focus of opposition, or, indeed, after Blake's apparent disappearance. And this Blake, had been able to convince Arlen and others of his commitment to the anti-Federation cause, so he must understand at least the rhetoric.  
Sarkoff would have to question the inhabitants of the base about the set up, and the impression "Blake" had given.

****

'I am Klyn.' She was wary and nervous, and the first of the "locals" Sarkoff was interviewing.  
Sarkoff had had his position explained to the inhabitants of the base, and placed his offer before her, to get a conditional acceptance. Give him information and he would arrange for them to be transported to Lindor, and they could then decide what to do next. Non-cooperation would be less beneficial.  
'Where do you stand?'  
'You have a reputation for independence. I have no reason to trust you yet,' she admitted, 'but you are presenting us with an alternative to the Federation's jails or execution.'  
'Will you help me if it is in ways which are compatible with your own aims?'  
'Yes.' She was making use of an opportunity, not throwing herself on Sarkoff's mercy.  
'I understand there was more to your base than merely a group of bounty hunters,' Sarkoff said softly, and glanced around to indicate the potential presence of listening devices, and Klyn nodded. 'Or at least some of those on the base were… otherwise involved.'  
'We were not responsible for what everybody was doing - and you are correct.'  
'I understand. But… I am aware of Lindori groups with links to the rebels on Gauda Prime. Privileges of office - you get all sorts of interesting gossip presented to you,' he explained. 'Some of it is even useful.'  
'What do you want?'  
'To know what happened on the base just before the Federation took over. Let us not quibble over niceties. The person in charge of your group claimed to be Roj Blake.' Sarkoff paused, but Klyn failed to rise to the bait, 'and whatever else Blake is known for, it is as a rebel he will be remembered. So anyone claiming to be Roj Blake would have to appear to be a rebel, and his group would include those pursuing rebel aims, even if they were masquerading as something else.' Double or triple bluff, perhaps until some, or many, of those present were not certain who was doing what or why.  
'There were rebels and there were bounty hunters - and there were others,' Klyn admitted.  
'So what happened that day?'  
'It all started when I noticed an increase in the number of ships above Gauda Prime. They were… going in the wrong pattern.'  
'I understand. You can see that there is an anomaly, a pattern even, but not quite what it is.' He was familiar with it from politics and with some of the objects presented to him.  
'That’s it. First Blake picked up Arlen - she passed all the tests.'  
'Spies have to be good to work,' Sarkoff said. 'There have been several on Lindor - some of them most ingenious. So what happened then?'  
'There was the ship which got caught up in the minefield.'  
'Why is the minefield there?' Seeing if she could contribute to Sarkoff's other sources.  
'It is nothing to do with us - though we make use of it to hide behind.'  
'So what happened then?'  
'It had a good pilot - even I could tell that, and Blake decided to investigate. We wish to acquire people with skills. Blake was pursuing some of the people we normally look out for… Arlen seemed to be one such.'  
'What do you make of her?'  
'I can't give you my initial impressions of her - benefits of hindsight, but she seemed as dubious as most of the rest of the people round here. And she passed all the tests.'  
'And there’s the problem,' Sarkoff acknowledged.  
'Yes: they - and we - can learn what such tests involve.' There was nothing else new in what Klyn said.

****

Sarkoff was being more open, now that he knew he was dealing with people with rebel tendencies – and was getting a response, his reputation going before him.  
'You are Deva… what do you do?' Seeing if the descriptions matched.  
'I am, was, the computer expert on the base.'  
'I am no computer expert, and you know I wish to resolve the question of what happened here, so you do not have to give me… unnecessary detail.' Diplomacy did not apply only to leaders of other planets.  
'I understand.'  
'So what happened?'  
'We were clearing the bounty hunters from this planet - scum of the galaxy some of them.' A quick look to check Sarkoff's opinion.  
'They are sometimes necessary - and some are less unpleasant, more useful, than others.' Not that Sarkoff would normally have anything to do with them directly. Politics, especially in present circumstances, meant some strange alliances and encounters.  
'We were making plans for leaving the base shortly... Blake talked about you occasionally. Favourably I might add. We might have linked up with you, exchanged views, then moved on, whatever.'  
Which implied it was the real Blake. 'I am glad of that. There have been rumours of rebels coming to Lindor, but nothing official.' Or not such proof that Sarkoff would admit to unproven outsiders. 'But continue.'  
'I had told Blake only hours before yet again that his stupid games would get somebody killed – and he said nobody was indispensable, not even him…' Deva could not speak for a few moments. 'He brought Arlen back - my checks showed she was clean. Then we became aware of a ship which crashed, and Blake decided investigate, bringing back Tarrant. Something odd happened just before Blake left - he was given a temporary appointment as a law enforcement officer.'  
'Most strange.' Sarkoff would investigate. 'Tell me - did you alter the Federation’s records to disguise your Blake? Shortly after Arlen came.'  
'I was investigating the possibility before - but I was not in a position to do so after she came. Not enough time - and we were planning to leave shortly..'  
'I will accept that - for now.'  
'It is true - I had the motive, but not, at the relevant point, the means or the opportunity.'  
'Tell me - is it "difficult" or "fiddly and time consuming"? I don't need the technicalities.'  
'As with most such things - depends who you are trying to conceal, why, from whom and for how long… and if you’ve planned and arranged it long enough it is fiddly rather than difficult. As with other things no doubt.'  
Sarkoff would assume that "some such things" were more developed than Deva - or his equivalents elsewhere - would admit.  
'If you were given the resources, back on Lindor, with nobody breathing down your neck, could all the rebels who were here vanish from the records?'  
'And a sizeable fraction of your planet’s budget with it if I wanted to,' Deva replied, with a grin. 'Not that I want too many enemies after me.'  
Sarkoff liked the man.  
'We shall discuss the matter later.' It might be an interesting or useful bluff. 'So what happened after Tarrant was brought here?'  
'Blake did his bounty hunter routine – which Tarrant accepted as the truth. And that was where the problems began. And they coincided with the Federation attacking the base - I think Arlen let them know - we don't know whether she was looking for Blake in particular rather than "interesting parties" in general.'  
'Your checks are only as good as what the computers can or will tell you.'  
'I did not see the actual shooting - I was doing some guard duty, and then the base was under attack. I ran to tell Blake - and there he was shot. Arlen identified the man who had shot Blake, and who then shot me.'  
'With a stun gun.'  
'As we all were.' So another near miss on what had happened. 'I don’t hold it against him - much.' He shrugged in acceptance. 'The situation was confusing to someone who had just come in.'  
'Nothing that can’t be resolved by a shouting match?'  
Deva laughed. 'Aren't they all, in the viscasts? And the next week they have another argument, rather than finding a way to agree to disagree.'

****

Arlen was sullen when Sarkoff recalled her. She was now under semi-arrest, and would be shipped back to Earth.  
She looked at the document Sarkoff had given her. 'Yes it is a pass for a law enforcement officer. Made out to the traitor Blake. Nothing to do with me.'  
'Or you would have been there to collect it. Were you sending a signal, and this document was a reply?'  
'I wasn’t there to collect it was I – and I wasn’t told about it till now.'  
'So you failed to protect Blake, and you failed to notice somebody else already there carrying out similar work to you…' One possibility.  
'There was nobody else on the base working for the Federation!' Going back to the previous discussion.  
'How do you know that? Somebody under deeper cover than you, who did not have the opportunity to link up in the time available?' It would be possible to have two spies acting independently of each other, placed by different sections of the Federation's security forces – and there were others interested in Gauda Prime. Perhaps that would be a way of dealing with such people on Lindor, setting them against each other…  
'Implausible. The computers must have been faulty.' That also happened.  
'And the Federation is not the only body pursuing its interests in the Galaxy.' Returning himself to the previous conversation.  
'The Federation is the most important organisation in the Galaxy,' Arlen stated.  
'So it claims, and by the measures #its leaders# use.'  
He would get nothing more out of her.

****

The genuine bounty hunters, Sarkoff decided, could be ignored – for now – most had just happened to be in the base at the time, but would be checked in case they had information and to maintain the bluff. Many, though, were aware that Blake’s set up was more complex than it appeared to be.  
Some of those questioned had speculated on "the Boss's" connections – 'Not Terra Nostra – they feel different,' a couple had said, and Sarkoff had decided not to probe: there were limits to what he would get involved in. Most were willing to 'take themselves somewhere completely different and not bother with Gauda Prime or Lindor in future, or at least not to cause problems on the two planets.'  
As for those who had been part of Blake's Gauda Prime rebel group, Sarkoff was prepared to take them to Lindor – as rebels and for their skills.  
Blake it appeared – if it was him here – had decided that having left the Liberator, and as his former lightning attacks on the Federation had not worked, he should attempt to create a more broad-based organisation. He had reached the same conclusion as others, whether rebel or not, that such was the way forward, whatever the long-term goal.  
This group had intended to move with the arrival of the Federation forces – and, it seemed, that Blake was intending to contact Sarkoff, though whether for a short or long term interaction would have to wait until he was sufficiently recovered. However Blake had kept most of his more ambitious plans to himself – a flaw in his operations. Nobody is indispensable, Blake had told Deva, the latter had said, but there were no obvious alternatives as general rebel figurehead… yet. There were figures who had a regional significance – some were even cooperating with Sarkoff's plans, however indirectly.  
Perhaps when, if, he recovered, this Blake might reveal more. Unless, of course, there were instructions stored elsewhere that would only be activated under particular circumstances, as existed for most planetary and other leaders, and some others.  
Sarkoff doubted, from his earlier contact with the rebel, that it was Blake who had had the records of himself and the rest of the Liberator group declared "unavailable" or changed: his skills lay elsewhere. Only Deva would have had the skill to do it, and he had denied doing so – and why would he be interested in the newcomers?  
Which meant that there was at least one other person involved. Probably nobody connected either with the Federation administration – who would want their greatest inconvenience acknowledged dead – or the bounty hunters, for whom it was mostly irrelevant. And if either such group were, the manner and mechanisms would have been different. Sarkoff's own people had not done it – of that he was certain, as it would have been brought to his attention – so was it one of the five newcomers, or someone else entirely?  
Why had Blake been appointed a temporary law officer? Arlen was in this aspect, Sarkoff sensed, telling the truth, and was not connected to the event. Was it perhaps a computer glitch, conflating her request for information with her request for a temporary rank for the occasion? Or some unintended consequences of Deva's pursuit? Computers could be contrary, and confuse things without needing to be self-aware.  
Deva had said that he had developed the mechanisms to "remove" Blake from the Federation’s records, but had not had time to do so. Arlen had seen both sets of pictures – and why, under the circumstances, would she lie on the matter? None of her superiors believed her, or were familiar with the appearance of an apparently inactive rebel, especially with what else was going on.  
So who else was there?  
Looking at the latest reports of attitudes within the Federation military and civilian administration there was already "a firm denial" of the "rumour based on misunderstanding" that salaries would be paid in anything other than cash. Sarkoff wondered if he had done the right thing with his passing remark - and whether he had set off the transition from the existing system by accident.

****

'I am Del Tarrant.' Despite his injuries the pilot seemed to be what was probably his normal brash self.  
'What brought you to Gauda Prime? A bit late to go in for some bounty hunting here I would say.' Sarkoff would ask later if there was any link to the former champion of Teal: the name had come to him suddenly.  
'Where we were… became compromised.'  
'So you sought a safe haven here – odd choice.'  
Tarrant was obviously more used to speaking first and then thinking, and it was a slight struggle to hold his tongue. 'We were here to find someone who might be here who could possibly help us.'  
'It didn't work out like that?'  
'No. If it was a test, it was one which was capable of being misunderstood.'  
'That happens.'  
'Blake did rescue me when the Scorpio – the ship we used – crashed,' Tarrant admitted.  
'Do you still think you are a good pilot?'  
Tarrant grinned. 'I landed the ship and survived. The state it was in after being shot at would have made it difficult for most people. So I would say I am a good pilot.' Using pilots' logic.  
'Would you care to teach some of the pilots on Lindor at least some of what you know?'  
No hesitation now. 'Yes.'  
'I am a collector – you may have heard of my museum?' Obviously not from Tarrant's reaction. 'Well, among other things, I collect things associated with people… not following standard Federation views, and interesting objects in general. Would there be anything suitable on the ship that brought you here?'  
Sarkoff could follow Tarrant's train of thought – and that he realised the actual implied question.  
'Yes... I would have to discuss it with the others.'  
'As you wish. I won't get any irate previous owners of the ship and its contents after me?' That had happened.  
'The immediately previous owner is dead, and I think any prior owner is also dead.' Obviously a long story behind the remark.  
'Tell me what happened on the base. Blake brought you here. Shortly thereafter one of your colleagues shot Blake. Why did it happen?'  
'I told Avon that Blake had betrayed us - I thought he was a bounty hunter. Now I don't know what was going on.' Another long story, seemingly.  
'That is what we are trying to find out. Who shot Blake?'  
'Avon shot him.'  
'What?' Sarkoff could not reconcile what he remembered of Avon and Blake with what had occurred here. But he would not have expected Blake to masquerade as a bounty hunter.  
'There have been several betrayals...' Tarrant was obviously hesitant to say too much.  
'And this was the one betrayal too many?' That Sarkoff could understand. 'I will learn the full story later.'  
'Yes. Blake was talking about bounties, and that only Orac could have followed us - I should have realised that only someone who had known Orac well could make that statement. From the information presented I read that Blake was in a position to betray us, so I acted accordingly.'  
'Some of his own thought the test could lead to... problems.'  
Tarrant shrugged - and seemed to regret it slightly. 'When I was going around I saw some Federation troopers. I thought he had summoned them. Now I know that they were not. When I met up with Avon and the others I was glad to see them, and told Avon that Blake had betrayed us and he came. Avon asked Blake whether he had betrayed us and got no reply, and so shot him. We were then all shot. Arlen shot Dayna. I cannot tell you what happened to Avon.'  
'So a ghastly, tragic misunderstanding,' Sarkoff said, half to himself. Now what would Thule want to hear? He probed a little longer, but it appeared Tarrant could or would reveal no more for now.

****

'You are Soolin?'  
'Yes.'  
'I wish to find out what happened in this base.'  
'To what end?'  
Good question, which would work in her favour. 'I was asked to, and I am curious.' And the other reasons would be revealed later.  
'I hear you are asking people to go to Lindor with you – if their skills are appropriate.'  
'What can you offer me?' Sarkoff was going to take her anyway.  
‘I am a hired gun - among other things.’  
Sarkoff had dealt with people like Soolin before: and she was as direct as many of them were. 'I have a daughter, Tyce - she has a head on her shoulders and uses it. What would you charge to be her useful pair of hands?' The standard not-quite-a-euphemism. Soolin understood the request.  
'Enough. Depends upon what I think of her.'  
'And what we think of you.'  
'Agreed.' They would discuss it further later, and she returned to the other subject under consideration. 'I was the last to join the group.'  
'Why did you join?'  
'My previous companion died, and we agreed to work together.'  
Her version of what Tarrant had said followed. 'You found nothing more to your taste since joining this group?'  
'No,' she admitted. 'I will consider your option when I have more details.'  
'What did the others say about Blake?'  
'They said they had been told he was dead.'  
'What did you think?'  
'It was some time since the Intergalactic War, and nothing had been heard of him. There was no reason not to believe him dead or unavailable or unwilling to act.' She shrugged. 'And now others are taking on his role, though none yet so memorable so he may well be an irrelevance even if he does reappear.'  
'Why do you think he would want to disappear or retire from his role as a rebel leader?'  
'Perhaps he was indeed dead, or was unable to leave wherever he was. And - you as a politician must know those who would rather leave their career when they have reached what they consider is their peak, or maximum influence, before they destroy their reputations. Not cowardice,' she indicated contempt for such a course, 'but a strategic withdrawal.' There was a private joke in the last phrase.  
'Yes. A certain form of courage.' One possibility. Perhaps that was what Blake had been doing here - developing what he had not been… and why he had said nobody was indispensable. 'When did the group decide to come to GP and link up with Blake? Were you asked?'  
'I had forgotten how close Lindor was to GP,' Soolin said, and Sarkoff realised what had been puzzling him about her - he had subconsciously heard her slight accent.  
'Some Gaudeans settled on Lindor and may consider returning.' Another reason why Sarkoff had come here, to show willing and keep their support. 'I find permanent exiles hoping to return tiresome at times. Others, however, have established themselves reasonably happily on Lindor - it is up to you whether you wish to contact them.'  
'I will consider the matter. Avon knew from his researches about Blake's location some time before he told us.' An obvious simplification, as she indicated.  
'Do you think contact would have been made had you not had to leave your former base? Just to see what had happened, and why Blake had not returned to his former prominence?' Sarkoff would have done so. 'Which I presume would be Avon’s reason, in part.'  
'Probably yes – or one of them. Vila would have – with all due safety precautions. I think Dayna and Tarrant would have been curious to meet the great rebel Blake, especially as he seemingly had such an influence on Avon. That is my impression – and my reason too... and yes, I wanted to see what GP was now like.'  
'I was away from Lindor for years, and can understand that. Now tell me what happened when the group came to Gauda Prime and the base.'  
She, Vila and Dayna had left the Scorpio together, and later joined up with Avon, who had the mysterious Orac, which seemed to be far more than an ordinary computer. They had then "acquired" a flyer and gone to Blake's base, where they had met up with Tarrant, who had stated that Blake, also present, had betrayed them. Avon had then shot Blake, and the group had been shot in turn: like Tarrant Soolin was unable to tell of the end scene.

****

Dayna's story confirmed those of the other two. While she would consider any offer for her services, perhaps with Tyce like Soolin, she wanted to remain with her companions if possible. Sarkoff indicated that he would consider the matter. He regretted the element of charade about the process, but it was necessary until they left the planet.

****

Vila was pleased to see Sarkoff, but quickly understood to take care in what he said. He did offer to improve as many of Sarkoff's security systems from people like him as he could. His story confirmed the others' – and it was clear much had happened since they last met.  
'I don’t think spotting the incoming Federation forces helped Avon's attention to detail. Said something about it being typical of Blake that he'd need rescuing as soon as we got to him – and then when we all joined up again Tarrant said Blake'd betrayed us… Typical of our luck lately that it all ends at cross purposes and all that.'  
'A misunderstanding,' Sarkoff said. 'If Blake recovers, what do you think will happen?' Vila had said that the person they met had #appeared# to be Blake - but there was some reason for uncertainty.  
'A blazing row that you’ll wish was on another planet, in another galaxy very far away. And then they’ll find some excuse to work together again - I hope. It's been years since we last met, and we and Blake've seen better times.'  
‘What happened here? You left your previous base, and came here, looking for Blake.’  
'Avon'd known where Blake was for a while - so he said. I would have come regardless. Curiosity, and we'd been together and all the other reasons.'  
'Yes. You all teleported down, except for Tarrant, flying the ship.'  
'He met us in Blake’s base... What happened to Blake? Did he betray us? Was he a bounty hunter? Was he connected to the Federation troops?'  
'No - they were just hard on your heels. Blake was masquerading as a bounty hunter - but was a rebel or something similar. Gauda Prime is a place of many bluffs.'  
Vila was obviously close to tears. 'I am glad of that. On one level I don't blame Avon - he was under pressure, and we had insufficient information - but it was our Blake.' He then told Sarkoff about the group’s journeyings since their last encounter. Sarkoff began to understand why the shooting had occurred.

****

There were only two interviews left and then Sarkoff could submit his report – or, rather, the somewhat edited version that was appropriate to the circumstances.  
He had left the most difficult discussions till last – though it had been partially on the advice of the medical staff who did not "officially know" they were treating the rebels Blake and Avon. Sarkoff had always felt that the direction of the rebellion would somehow depend more upon these two men than either of them realised, even if they were becoming less overtly significant. Now it would be partially up to Sarkoff to see how they would be regarded and remembered.  
Thule came to the room serving as Sarkoff's office.  
'How is your report going? I would like to get this dealt with as soon as possible, so I can take full command on my planet.'  
Sarkoff realised that this was no slip of the tongue. One more military leader operating under the nominal control of the Federation but considering his own priorities would have to be accommodated.  
'And you are still willing to let me remove some of this group of bounty hunters,' Sarkoff had almost said rebels, 'who are cluttering up the base?'  
'Yes.' Said firmly.  
'I see.' The official version was being created.  
The sarcasm went unnoticed, or ignored. 'My main points will be that they were a group of bounty hunters who did whatever was profitable, and fortuitously found a former official base and decided to make use of it. In the process they developed the illusion of being rebels to gain a lead over the other bounty hunters - and if the rebels wanted to work with them and pay for it, they would do so. A group acquainted with some of them came to the base, and there was a quarrel over the arrangements. You have some use for some of them and are prepared to take them away and ensure they do not return, while most of the others are willing to go elsewhere and not clutter up the Federation’s justice system or what I intend doing either.'  
'That is... a very succinct summing up.' Sarkoff accepted the complex game Thule was probably playing – not least the recognition that Lindor was nearer to Gauda Prime than the Federation Central Command, and was a past and probably future trading partner. Was Thule responsible for the change of images? 'What about "our" Blake?'  
'I have had the pleasure of meeting claimant number nineteen – if you would care to find his real name in due course for my own records.' Said with a smile.  
'And Arlen?'  
‘Ambitious like many others, and making use of a coincidence to advance her career – or so she thought.’  
'She did let the situation get out of hand.' Not that that was entirely her fault though.  
'Yes. She may have better luck next time.'  
'When will you be able to confirm the original images of Blake and his associates?'  
'When we re-establish links – and I don't know when that will be,' Thule said complacently, 'we will find that she probably saw the face in a different file with a similar name. And who wouldn’t want the opportunity to capture #the# Blake – or at least take over a half-way decent base.'  
The man was an opportunist who was willing to let others pursue their own goals, so long as they did not conflict with his own too overtly or with what he was supposed to serve.  
'Do you think someone changed the records?'  
'Anything’s possible these days. I… know the theory behind some of the changes that can be done, but did not plan it out.' Whatever Thule was involved in, manipulating the Federation’s files in this case in particular was not part of it.  
'And do you think we can co-operate?' Sarkoff asked.  
'Lindor is nearby – and has more resources than Gauda Prime... and is willing to operate on a cash basis.' The rumour accidentally planted was being accepted at least as a possibility. 'I think we – and some of our equivalents in the region – can reach an accommodation. Don't you?'  
A number of Thule's equivalents elsewhere had made the same statement, with equal equanimity. When he checked his communication account there were several others interested in the financial basis of trading with Lindor. It appeared that the rumours about finance were spreading - and there were seemingly enough minor financial issues for it to be potentially true.

****

‘Hello Avon,’ Sarkoff said softly. He had got the impression he would have to be very gentle with the man.  
‘Good day President Sarkoff,’ Avon replied equally quietly, and obviously on edge: the sense of "do not touch" was almost palpable. ‘Don’t think that if you get us all off this planet everything will go back to what passed for sweetness and light in the old days.’ Obviously continuing a train of thought.  
‘You shot Blake – which might make that difficult. I am not going to offer psychoanalysis or platitudes – half the time one knows the answer better than that suggested. From what I have been told this was one seeming betrayal too many.’  
Avon grimaced. ‘Perhaps. I could understand Anna,’ Sarkoff knew that she had been Avon’s lover, ‘acting as a spy for what she served because I was seen as a threat.’ He made no attempt to disguise his pain. ‘And the others, acting out of self-interest. But Blake ... He promised so much – even if it was mostly foolish nonsense, I could understand why he promoted it, what he hoped to achieve – and if he did, it might be better than what we have now. And then he seemed to have betrayed his cause.’ Sarkoff felt embarrassed to see Avon’s distress.  
‘You will have to make your own peace with yourself.’ There were many meanings to the phrase, and Sarkoff meant most of them. ‘Will you tell me why you shot him? Any other reason apart from seeing yourself betrayed, yet again? Or the betrayal of what you felt were Blake’s stated principles.’  
Avon nodded, half-accepting the description, tensed up. ‘I... I...’ He stopped.  
‘You will have to talk some time – even if it is just to clear the matter up in your own mind.’ Sarkoff could see Avon understood the logic in that.  
Vyvyen came in.  
‘Sir. Commander says you should take the people and objects you wish away before the Commissioner comes. Sir.’ He left.  
‘Explain,’ Avon said warily, obviously glad of the diversion.  
‘I am here as an observer. The commander here wishes to take over an empty base, which he can explain away – and he knows I collect objects. My reputation goes before me – and I want some “bounty hunters” to deal with people on Lindor #I# consider unsuitable.’ This was no time to be subtle.  
‘How convenient.’ A faint smile.  
‘Very. You see the commander’s priorities.’  
‘Yes.’ They might have been discussing something totally innocuous. ‘Not Commissioner Sleer by any chance?’  
Sarkoff checked his computer sources. ‘She has been arrested – her Pylene 50 program has proved as expensive as it is ineffective, and she annoyed her superiors once too often.’ There was obviously more to the story than the official version, from what Sarkoff could understand. He would check with the usual sources when he got back to Lindor. There might also be an antidote to the drug. 'She may be demoted, or transferred to one of "the postings nobody wants" or which are worse than the one just given.'  
Avon laughed, and then explained.  
‘I have seen Servalan as part of my duties of office,’ Sarkoff said. ‘I may go and identify her.’ It would be up to Avon and the others to contribute when the time came.  
‘You were lucky to survive then. It appears many of those who knew her from the old days have been killed.’  
‘I think even she saw the dangers of trying to damage me in her previous role – and she had no reason to come to Lindor in her present one,' Sarkoff replied. ‘Tell me Avon – did you alter the images of Blake and your group in the Federation’s records? This would have been just after you came to Gauda Prime. As a diversion or for some other reason?’  
Avon expressed surprise. ‘No – I investigated the possibility, could have done it with time, but had not gone further. I did not yet know what Blake’s plans were, only that we would probably leave before the Federation came, and Lindor was an obvious first stop. I would then have blanked the records on the journey – out of courtesy to you, to keep the Federation away. Best to coordinate things first.’  
‘Thank you. Someone did – do you have any idea who?’  
‘No, I... have been thinking of other things.’ A grimace.  
‘What shall we tell the commander? You no more want a verdict of acting while the balance of your mind was disturbed than I do - for either of us. And I don’t know what I would have done under the circumstance.’ That Sarkoff was prepared to admit.  
‘I never believed in his cause – until Tarrant told me that Blake had betrayed us, even me.’ Avon turned away. He suddenly seemed very fragile.  
‘I cannot understand much of what you have been through, but I can understand that,’ Sarkoff said gently after a few moments. ‘But he hadn’t betrayed his beliefs – just obscured them.’  
‘From discussions, I think I now know that.’  
‘Tell me – if you knew then what you knew now, what would you do?’  
‘I knew the Federation were close behind then. I hope, if I had the time, I would talk. I hope…’  
Sarkoff put a hand on Avon’s shoulder, sensed a slight reaction.  
‘Will you help me in what I am doing – as you know I am organising the independent planets and groupings – and we will say it was an honest mistake caused by a confused situation?’  
‘Yes. I can … admit my mistakes.’ Avon turned to look at Sarkoff again.  
‘I am a politician – and we are supposedly good at making stories that obscure the truth.’  
‘So they say.’  
‘You were presented with a perceived threat – and you reacted, perhaps excessively, but understandably. The past cannot be changed, no matter what your piety or wit – so what will you do with your future?’ The part-quote was obviously unrecognised.  
‘I don’t know… I failed at my bank fraud, at being a rebel, at organising an opposition... so what else is there?’  
‘You are good at seeing where the obvious flaw is – if you have the freedom to consider it.' Sarkoff knew that from their previous conversations. 'You arranged negotiations for cooperation – which might have worked had others not been compromising procedures to their own ends. I have seen your computer expertise. I could use those skills. There is the basis for something.’  
Avon considered the suggestion. ‘I ... do not like being imposed on so that I notice it – I prefer a job given, even with parameters, where I can decide what is required and the priorities. I am no politician.’  
‘I accept those statements. When we are on Lindor ... I will take responsibility for looking after your companions and activities for the present.' From Avon's expression this was what he wanted, even if he would not admit it. 'And I trust you will not rearrange Lindori computers too much to your own ends.’  
A faint smile at this.  
‘And what shall I say to Blake?’ Avon’s pain re-emerged.  
‘Why did you stand over him?’  
‘Because he was my friend once – and I…’  
Avon turned abruptly and Sarkoff left the room. It hurt, but was the only option.

****

And now, shortly before they would leave, Sarkoff was about to interview Blake, a formality as far as Thule was concerned, his priorities already decided.  
Blake was still in the base’s medical area – and he was the genuine article. He had been less injured than had at first been thought, partly because he had been wearing body protection.  
‘I wondered when you would come to talk to me President. Can you tell me what is going on?’  
‘Everybody on the base who is not a committed bounty hunter, and…’ Sarkoff ostentatiously looked around, to which Blake replied with a nod – there might be listening devices placed even here, ‘those who just came, will be coming to Lindor.’  
‘I know – but what happened to him? We were… friends, understood each other, once.’ No doubt as to who was meant, or Blake’s pain.  
‘But you went your separate paths some two years ago – Lindori years that is,’ Sarkoff added when Blake seemed puzzled, ‘and #he# has encountered several major betrayals. Avon was reacting to a perceived threat, knowing the Federation was closing in.’  
‘He could have… We were at cross purposes again,’ Blake said in sudden understanding. ‘But I am not going to apologise to him for that. I did not make him shoot me.’  
‘Your tests did not help. In fact, they failed.’  
‘Others have reacted like Tarrant and come around.’  
‘The tests let a Federation agent through.’  
Blake looked stunned. ‘What? Explain. Not Arlen – she passed all the tests. One of the bounty hunters.’  
‘Why mention Arlen?’  
‘Everything was clean...’ Blake turned grim.  
‘They are often the ones who are hiding the most dangerous secrets.’ Sarkoff spoke from experience. ‘Records can be fabricated – just convincingly enough to deceive. Avon did not know then what he knows now,’ he added.  
‘I still think… no, I’ll go through the arguments with Avon alone. I can’t sell my selection system then… Perhaps Deva and Avon and Orac could develop something better… But the Federation must have Orac now.’  
‘Orac?’ Sarkoff asked, to see the response.  
‘A very special computer which Avon was still in possession of.’  
‘If they recognise Orac for what it is, rather than just another piece of computer hardware around your base. Would you recognise it if you saw it now?’  
‘Yes! I had access to it for long enough.’  
‘Avon is a computer expert. All computer experts that I know appear to enjoy rearranging their equipment.’ More for the fun of it, or so it seemed, than for actual improvements.  
‘Perhaps it might be safe…’  
‘We will see. Do you know why the records of yourself and your companions have been altered in the Federation records? Deva and Avon both say that they did not – they did not have the time or the opportunity, though they had the ability and the motives.’  
‘No. Is it connected to the fake authorisation as a law officer I received? Or was that meant for Arlen?’  
‘Perhaps. Arlen denies all knowledge of the pass.’  
There followed a discussion about what Blake had done and what Sarkoff had learnt of Avon’s group.  
‘I wonder,’ Blake said eventually, ‘whether Anna Grant and Arlen ever met… Though as they were probably both using different names at the time, we will never know.’  
‘Does it matter?’  
‘No, not really,’ Blake said on reflection. ‘And my failure with Arlen,’ which obviously hurt more than he would admit to, ‘does not equate to what Avon did.’ He did not blame Deva – whose analysis could only be as good as the information he could access in the computer systems.  
‘Nobody said that. You both made errors of judgement. – and will have to come to terms with them.’  
‘And what shall I do now – what I was doing with the Liberator did not have the success I expected, and my system here was fundamentally flawed… What is there left?’ Strange how Blake echoed Avon’s comments.  
‘You are a focal point for the rebellion. Opposition to the Federation’s authority requires a degree of co-operation – many of us have been doing so separately – we should pool our resources.’  
There was a movement behind Sarkoff, and he turned to look.  
‘Why did you leave?’  
Blake answered before Sarkoff could think of a suitably diplomatic reply to Avon’s question.  
‘Why did you shoot me?’  
‘I was looking for a hero. I could not understand what I found. I had no reason not to trust Tarrant’s judgement.’  
‘And I realised after Star One I was not the hero everyone thought I was – and I needed something functional to put in the Federation’s place. Yes Avon, I admit I was wrong.’ This elicited a grimace.  
‘And I… misunderstood what happened.’  
‘So we know what we are going to argue about once we’ve left this planet?’  
‘I am sure you will think of many things Blake.’  
'As will you.'  
Sarkoff left them to their discussion – they did not appear to be aware of his going. He would let them reach their own compromise.

****

Thule had come to Sarkoff’s office to give his formal farewells.  
‘I hope it will be possible to meet again,’ Thule said.  
‘When you come to Lindor…’  
‘I will present you with a copy of the report. We might even discuss the other matters.’  
‘Including the bounty hunters I am acquiring.’ Said with a faint smile.  
‘I would be interested to know more about them… I would like to meet the real Roj Blake one day - if he still lives.’  
‘Why?’ Best to understand where Thule stood.  
‘He appears to be popular – but not experienced in military matters. I have military skills, and wish to operate without rebels - or official attempts to deal with them - constantly… hassling me. That is the basis of a working arrangement, with him or others of his kind.’  
‘I am sure it is.’  
‘Can you arrange something, perhaps – or even with others … not wholly committed to the Federation?’ It was clear Thule knew more about the situation than he was letting on.  
‘Perhaps. It would depend what was in it for me. And whether I could persuade them to trust you.’  
‘That can be negotiated. And - as the troopers seem overly concerned about being paid, as a priority what can be arranged?’

****

Sarkoff had arranged for a detour as requested to recover certain equipment from the Scorpio.  
‘Can you please tell us why you really rescued us?’ Vila said, when they were leaving Gauda Prime, and were all gathered in one of Sarkoff’s ship’s cabins. It appeared that the first of the arguments between Blake and Avon had already occurred: otherwise the two groups were beginning to define how they would work together. ‘Not that we aren’t grateful for what you did, President, but … the last time we were rescued things were slightly more complicated than we first thought.’  
‘Tell me that story later,’ Sarkoff replied. He looked at the group. ‘As far as I can see what happened was an ambiguous situation had been created – for reasons which were somewhat justified, and it was misinterpreted – for other reasons, of which some were also justified, and the Federation forces chose this collision of confusion,’ the phrase sounded better in Lindori, ‘as the appropriate point to intervene for their purposes. That will be the official line I present.’  
‘I did not make Avon shoot me,’ Blake retorted, slightly angry.  
‘It was a complex situation,’ Sarkoff said, and added slightly more sharply than he intended. ‘and can you tell me what you would have done had the situation been reversed?’ Blake indicated uncertainty. ‘You cannot change what happened – but you can do something to justify your status as rebels and achieve your goals.’  
Avon shrugged. ‘As we must – regret should be a small part of life.’ A glance at Blake – possibly making an apology of sorts. ‘We will have to go back to the base area.’  
‘Why?’ Sarkoff asked.  
‘We need Orac,’ Avon said.  
‘What precisely is Orac? I have heard mention of it in various contexts.’  
‘A computer. Doesn’t look like much,’ Vila said. ‘Doesn’t live up to some of the claims it makes… but,’ he said with a glance at Avon, ‘have we made the best use of it?’  
‘When I was talking to the Commander I saw a piece of equipment which I took a fancy to for my collection – and I have an option on other objects,’ Sarkoff said, and went to retrieve the object he had bought. He would investigate his other acquisitions later.  
Avon’s expression was easy to read. He removed a small object from a pocket and fitted it into a space on top of the object, which whirred and lit up.  
‘You haven’t escaped from us yet Orac,’ Avon said.  
‘Why are you disturbing my investigations?’  
‘Gracious as ever,’ Blake retorted. ‘What #are# you investigating?’  
‘The question is whether you will understand the explanation.’  
‘Make it understandable.’ Avon replied, and glanced at Blake.  
‘Is this object worth the hundred credits I gave the base commander for it?’ Sarkoff asked.  
‘A typical example of the people in charge of the Federation now… The base commander should be tried for gross incompetence, idiocy, ignorance, arrant ineptitude, stupidity whether or not malign, foolishness, lack of basic technical understanding…’ Orac protested.  
‘Are you familiar with saying that military intelligence is an oxymoron Orac?’ Sarkoff asked, to prevent the computer from going through the remainder of the thesaurus as it obviously wished to do. Perhaps he could pair it against some of his more loquacious fellow politicians.  
‘The original Federation offers for my services were in the hundreds of millions of credits…’ Orac stated, ‘and were a gross underestimate of my value.’  
‘Modesty is not one of your virtues,’ Sarkoff said.  
‘Why should I be modest about my abilities? And what do virtues and computers have in common?’ Orac asked. An interesting philosophical question. Or a dreadful joke.  
‘We can discuss that another time Orac - and you might wish to investigate the term "dumb insolence.". You can tell me what you can contribute to my plans to change the Federation system.’  
‘Why do you wish to change it, when you are on Lindor?’  
‘The Federation appears a threat and disruptive force – to those inside and outside its boundaries. It can have more useful goals and means of interacting with those within and outside its borders.’  
‘You will have to define your goals and the means of getting there in more detail – how will you include the rebels in your plans?’  
‘Where do #we# fit in #your# plans Orac?’ Vila asked.  
‘The two groups each work as teams, and are, or can be trained to work to goals effectively.’  
‘By whose definition?’ Sarkoff asked. ‘Sometimes factors which do not appear to be logical have to be included in discussions.’ He was familiar enough with computer logic to make the point.  
‘Humans appear to enjoy illogic.’  
‘But humans created computers,’ Vila said.  
‘They also exhibit a fascinating ability to make correct deductions from incomplete information…’ Orac was obviously unhappy with the conclusion.  
'Survival skill.'  
‘That discussion can also be continued another time,’ Sarkoff said. ‘Did you change the Federation’s records of how Blake, Avon and the others appeared – and issue the law enforcement officer’s document to Blake?’ Having eliminated most of the other obvious possibilities this was the next one to be considered: if it was not Orac the matter would have to be pursued.  
‘An interesting, if ultimately trivial exercise – though it is only temporary. To leave deliberately inaccurate records in computer system is wrong.’ Orac, Sarkoff reflected, would have to be taught about dissembling. ‘It was necessary to have the passes issued – to see whether there were any remaining links within the Federation systems to the Scorpio and Gauda Prime groups in the computer systems.’  
‘Passes?’ Blake asked.  
‘You all have the passes issued to you. They will remain valid until rescinded.’  
‘Interesting,’ Avon said, obviously making calculations.  
Sarkoff smiled. ‘Avon – the group of local leaders you invited along with Zukan are willing to cooperate with my anti-Federation alliance. Blake – you were organising other aspects of the opposition. I hope all of you will join me – especially given the rising discontent among the military and civilian middle grades.’ Various assents. ‘And Orac – I am sure you will be most useful in such a process. I will even ignore the hundred credits I paid for you if you do so.’  
‘I am not worth nothing!!’


End file.
